Everlasting
by FiveGatesFromLimbo
Summary: Pre COTBP. Norrington's angst at the loss of his first love. Reviews welcome, questioning a sequel?


This story is set Pre COTBP and the usual disclaimers apply, I do not own any of the POTC characters, however the non POTC characters (though not many) are muses from my own imagination. Also I would like to extend my thanks to my friend Emma for writing the closing paragraph.

Everlasting.

The early morning air was crisp against the lieutenant's face as he completed his duties upon the HMS Dauntless. There was a slight spring to his step, as he checked off points on his chart. "James, how can you be so happy at six thirty in the morning?" a fellow lieutenant enquired. "That would be because it is my engagement party tonight" Norrington answered. In fact this was no ordinary engagement party; it was not only in his honour but also the honour of one of the wealthiest families in Portsmouth. Norrington was becoming engaged to Alice Beckett, Lord Beckett's only daughter; however with most marriages of this kind this one was not just for financial reasons but for love as well.

James smiled at the thought of Alice and thought back to their first meeting a year ago, at his promotion to lieutenant. These thoughts were broken by stern words from his Captain "Lieutenant Norrington, if these duties are not completed then I will not grant you permission to leave this vessel!" At this he left his dream world and continued his duties.

The sun was setting over the key side as Norrington buttoned his clean shirt, his waistcoat and over jacket were laid neatly on his bed beside him, as he put his shoes on. After what seemed like an age, he finished by placing his hat over his wig and then inspected himself in the mirror. "Perfect" he said smiling and left for the carriage waiting outside.

The party was in full swing by the time he arrived. Norrington stepped through the ornate door into the brightly lit hallway. "Ah Norrington, you finally made it!" Lord Beckett greeted, clapping him on the back. "I apologise for my lateness sir, I had duties to attend to" Norrington answered slightly bowing his head. "That is quite alright my boy, Alice is still getting ready. She is like her mother always wanting to make a grand entrance!" Lord Beckett continued. At this a young woman appeared at the top of the stairs, a look of delight came across her face as she ungracefully in her long blue gown ran towards Norrington. "James! You're here!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "You look lovely this evening Alice" Norrington said with a smile before remembering his place and stepping to her side and offering his arm. "We best go in before they think we have forgotten them!" Lord Beckett laughed.

There were hundreds of people in the dining room and in all honesty Norrington could not name a single one. Many of the guests spoke congratulations to them. After a conversation with one couple Alice turned to him and whispered "who were they?" "I have no idea" he whispered back. "James let's take in the air on the balcony" Alice urged, "We will be missed" he responded weakly. "That is impossible, there is too much wine for us to be missed!" Alice retorted almost dragging him through the French windows.

The air, unlike that morning, was mild. "Anyway when we are alone we can talk, without complete strangers hassling us!" Alice whispered leaning into his chest. "They mean well and also they will probably be coming to the wedding, which means lots of expensive but useless gifts!" Norrington laughed wrapping his arms around her. "Yes because every newlywed couple needs a hundred tea sets!" Alice laughed back. "You do look beautiful tonight" Norrington said softly as he moved her hair behind her ear. "You look handsome tonight, except for that dam wig!" Alice teased, "It is Navy uniform, I must wear it" Norrington defended with a smile. "I know, I guess I'm just jealous because i can't curl my hair and look as pretty as you!" she teased further. Norrington opened his mouth to retaliate, when Beckett stepped between the doors. "I hope nothing was going on?" he enquired, "the guests are leaving and I think you should follow suit." Beckett had never liked Norrington and this was no secret. Norrington turned to Alice and kissed her hand "Goodnight Alice" and he turned and left.

"I spend my life signing forms; I swear it will kill me one day!" Lord Beckett joked sipping a large glass of wine. "That is why you are letting me take over the company" Beckett stated. "Cutler I have told you time and time again, all of this will be yours when I leave this life, until then I think I can cope signing a few forms!" Lord Beckett stated back. "But father!" Beckett started as Weatherby Swann entered the office. "Cutler that is enough, we will discuss this later" Lord Beckett shouted at his son as he stormed past Swann. "Weatherby long time no see" Lord Beckett said standing up and shaking Swann's hand. "I think it was London, was it not Thomas?" Swann answered. "Where is Elizabeth?" Lord Beckett asked, "She is with your daughter" Swann replied. "I just came to check everything was set for my journey?" Swann continued. "Yes, everything is set" Lord Beckett assured.

"Mercer my father is really starting to annoy me; he has no concept of the changing times. Unless I do something drastic this company will collapse. And as for Norrington, if he stays in the picture he will ruin everything! I need to sort this" Beckett said angrily. "How far are we to go?" Mercer asked. "We may have to kill!" Beckett replied sinisterly.

"Are you excited about getting married Alice?" Elizabeth asked brushing Alice's hair. "I'm really looking forward to it! James is a good man." Alice enthused taking the brush from Elizabeth. "Will you plait my hair please?" Elizabeth asked taking her place in the chair, "I don't think I want to get married, boys are annoying" she continued. "Elizabeth when you meet the one, you will change your mind" Alice assured.

"Lieutenant Norrington I've called you here as I have important news" Captain Andrews started, "Your new station is to be Port Royal" he finished. "I don't know what to say?" Norrington spluttered in shock. "Norrington go and think about this" Captain Andrews said ushering Norrington out of the door. Andrews turned to see Mercer standing where Norrington had been. "Well done" he said with a sly smile, throwing a purse, bulging with silver onto the desk.

"Alice I have some bad news to tell you" Beckett started. "What is it Cutler?" Alice questioned with uneasiness in her voice. "It's our father, he... he is dead" he whispered. Alice looked at him with disbelief before she fled out the door crying. Beckett turned as a figure appeared at the door. "Norrington has been dispatched" the figure said. "Perfect" Beckett smiled.

Alice ran blinded by tears through the docks. Norrington ran confused through the docks. Within moments they passed one another. "Alice?" Norrington called. "O James. My father, he's dead" she cried into his shirt. "What? How?" Norrington tried to comfort. "I don't know, Cutler just told me" she sobbed. Alice looked up at him "why were you running?" "I have some important news, but it is not appropriate now" he whispered. "No please tell me" Alice pleaded. Norrington gently took her hand and lead her to the dockside to sit down. "I'm being sent to the Caribbean" he explained. "What does that mean for us?" Alice whispered. "You could come with me, we can still get married" Norrington suggested. "Yes" she simply said.

"Cutler, Cutler" Alice shouted excitedly dragging Norrington behind her. She stopped in the dining room, "Cutler I have good news!" she exclaimed. "I have better news, I have found you a fiancé" he said bluntly. "But I'm already engaged to James" she started confused. "Not anymore Norrington is a poor match, which is why I am forbidding you to see one another. Norrington please leave" Beckett smiled clicking his fingers summoning two guards, one to escort Norrington and the other to restrain Alice. The guard roughly dragged Norrington from the room and threw him out the door; he fell hard against the ground cutting his cheek. Alice suddenly felt alone as she heard the lock click.

Alice awoke to the sound of tapping at her window; she edged with caution towards her curtains and peered around them. She quietly opens the doors to reveal Norrington. "James" she cried rushing into him. "Alice" he breathed looking down on her, before quickly looking away. He looked back; she was only in her shift. Alice noticed he was only in his shirt and breeches, she thought the most undressed she had seen him, before this, was when he took his hat off to greet her father. Alice smiled at him, she touched his cheek and felt the cut, and he winced under her touch. She moved her hand and ran it through his hair. "Let's run away" he whispered looking into her eyes, "James please be reasonable you know we can't, Cutler would come after me and desertion in the Navy is punishable by death" she whispered back. "I don't care, love has made me irrational I would happily die for you!" Norrington said angrily. "But in doing so you would be killing me also, would you condemn us to a life on the run?" Norrington marvelled at how she could keep so level headed at a time like this, but one look into her eyes and he could see the emotional turmoil she was going through. This moment was one that a couple in love should never go through, and yet here they were. Two hearts moulded into one, which cruel fate was now chiselling apart. "No I would have you be happy," he relented after a moment's contemplation, "you know the only way I could ever be truly happy is to be with you" she replied with a forced smile "but we both know it cannot and never will be. Our love will remain forever. James you and I are one, there can be no argument. I love you and I know you love me. Whether we are together in reality or not it makes no difference, we will always be together in heart." Such words from the one Norrington loved caused tears to form even from his dignified eyes. He began fiddling with his pocket, seemingly trying to find something "I had been meaning to give you this on our wedding day, but as it shall never ermmm … it is yours … and I feel you should have it." With that he held her hand in his and placed a simple gold ring on her palm, it was beautiful, an unbroken band; as pure and unbreakable as their love. Alice stared at it in wonder tears flowing unhindered down her cheeks. She started suddenly "I have something for you too," she regrettably left her love at the window and ran into her room searching desperately and blindly, finally finding it she returned. Looking deep into Norrington's eyes she placed a compass in his hands, "in case you get lost, and ever need to find me."

With a jarring shock they both looked up as the sky paled, dawn was coming, but both ignorantly and desperately clung onto the night. The dawn brought something neither wanted to accept or face. It brought the end; the end of happiness, the end of hope, the end of life itself, but never the end of their love; that was everlasting.


End file.
